noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
9th Elder
The 9th Elder is a high-ranking member of the Union with the title of Elder. Judging by his statement, it seems he is one of the Union's best scientists. Appearance He is a short elderly man, with a long white beard that extends all the way to his waist. He has long white eyelashes and his head is mostly bald, except for a long white queue which is hung over his right shoulder. Personality He is shown to be quite analytic, and appears to have a quiet but very serious and stern personality. He is often at the side of Roctis, and they appear to be confidants. He is also quite arrogant in his own way, believing himself to be the best scientist in the field of human experimentation. Of course, that's not true. Background He has the rank of an Elder and is supposedly the head researcher within the Union. It has been implied that he has done frequent experiments on Ignes in the past, with her and Roctis's consent. Plot Overview Cerberus Arc The 9th Elder is first seen walking with Roctis Kravei, when Roctis senses the death of the 12th Elder and tells this to the 9th Elder. The 9th is surprised and wonders who was powerful enough to defeat the 12th Elder despite him being a modified human that was contracted to a Kravei. He then notes that the death of the 12th Elder is going to cause a great commotion. His prediction comes true and more deaths of elders follow which stimulates the Union to finally go to a head on war with the Nobles. After sending the 5th, 7th and 8th Elders to start the war, he is again shown to be conversing with Roctis, stating his certainty that the nobles will be subdued and they will emerge as rulers of human world. Abilities Being a Union Elder, he has a very high level of authority and is considered the most valuable asset within the Union which gives reason of him being denied to particpate with other Elders in the investigation of the series of incidents and including the death of the 12th Elder in Korea. Scientific Expertise He is a brilliant scientist and is superior to Dr. Crombell who is always ambitious to surpass him. Most of the modified humans were his work as he is the one who handled the modification experiment on the 8th and 12th Elder and is likely to be responsible for many other high level experiments within the Union. Spiritual Prowess So far, he has not shown any combative demonstration of power but as an Union Elder, he most likely possesses high levels of aura, the spiritual energy. He was able to channel and release this energy through his eyes. The 9th Elder utilized this eye beam to open the door to the chamber containing Muzaka. However, note this might just be a sophisticated retina scan. Transformation As a Modified Human, 9th Elder has a transformation. He can transform partially; it was shown first time against Regis and Rael in Chapter 304. He releases two spider arm-like extension from his back and stabs his enemies with them. Despite his transformation, he is easily defeated by Frankenstein. Trivia *He has never fought against any pure-blooded noble. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Union Category:The Elders